


A World That Isn't Ours

by frogsarestars



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: AU, Agent Curt Mega Dies, Alternate Universe, Death, Difficult situations, Everyone Is Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Murder, The Author Regrets Everything, The Staircase Scene (Spies Are Forever), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Bad, im so sorry, no beta we die like men, sad boys in love, sad fic, sometimes love isn't enough, spies are forever - Freeform, spies in loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsarestars/pseuds/frogsarestars
Summary: The staircase scene but Curt dies and the boys are sad.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A World That Isn't Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone who comes across this.

Curt stood just a few steps below Owen, lips parted slightly, panting. His body felt cold and bruised, each moment he stayed stood up slowly draining his energy. He turned slightly, looking up at the man he loved. He felt so hurt, so betrayed, yet all he wanted was for Owen to wrap his arms around him and make all of his problems fade away.

Owen raised the gun to Curt’s head. His hand was shaking. He didn’t want to do this.

Maybe it would break him.

Maybe he was already broken.

Even after all these years Curt was still one of the only people he cared about. Looking into Curt’s eyes he saw all of the pain and hatred. And he knew he was the one who caused it. The deep ache in his chest that had been lingering in the background since he faked his death grew stronger.

“Just…just tell me one thing?” Curt asked quietly. Owen didn’t move, didn’t say anything. “Would this-“ he gestured to the both of them, “would this have ever worked?”

There were tears slowly running down both of their cheeks now.

”Maybe in a world that isn’t ours,” Owen whispered.

Curt gave a small nod. He had given up. This was it.

Owen looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

Owen didn’t hear the bang from the gun, but he could feel the light leave his heart when his lover hit the floor.


End file.
